


Take A Breath, Turn Around

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Love, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver loved waking up to her like this. Just the two of the in the hours right as dawn broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Breath, Turn Around

His hand trailed down the naked flesh of her back as the first rays of sunlight streamed into the bedroom through the balcony. Oliver loved waking up to her like this. Just the two of the in the hours right as dawn broke. His eyes fell to her head, the light catching her hair at the perfect angle making her disheveled curls gleam in the sun.

He let one of his hands slide to the covers and pushed them gently down her hips just slightly baring the curve of her ass to his gaze. Her skin was fine and porcelain like. The scars that marred certain parts of her body, cutting through the perfection of her skin and bringing with them character. Each scar told a memory, held a reminder of experience and lessons learned.

Oliver let the tips of his fingers slip beneath the blanket grazing the supple flesh of ass and she shifted beside him, a light moan tumbling from her lips as she moved her head on the pillow and slid her legs against one another beneath the covers.

Oliver’s heartbeat sped up and he took a breath, turned onto his side and just watched her, his eyes taking her in, unable to get enough of her. He was pretty sure that Chloe would be the death of him. He loved her more than he’d ever loved anything or anyone. He shifted his body and leaned forward resting his palm flat against her lower back as he pressed a feather light kiss to her neck attempting to coax her out of sleep.

Chloe could feel the pressure of a hand on her lower back as warm lips caressed her neck. Her eyes fluttered open and she let her eyes adjust to the light in the room as a small smile slipped onto her lips. Chloe loved waking up to him like this, just the two of them in the early morning hours. Their lives were always so hectic between their day jobs, their night jobs and the team, that they rarely got a quiet moment to themselves.

Except for daybreak. Every morning they woke up to each other, whether she woke up first or he did they still always made sure they were together. It was a ritual they’d had in their relationship ever since she came back to him after everything went down with Doctor Fate’s helmet and the VRA.

Chloe pushed her thoughts aside and slowly turned over so she was facing her husband. Her expression warmed as she reached out a hand and pressed it against his naked chest right above his heartbeat. “Morning,” She said softly.

Oliver smiled and lifted her hand to his lips. “Good morning,” He whispered before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to her lips. He pulled back still holding her hand in his as he spoke. “I was starting to wonder if you’d ever wake up,” He teased lightly.

Chloe chuckled as she moved closer to him pressing her body against his. “What time is it?” She asked softly as she placed several light kisses on his chest, her hands trailing down his body but pausing before they reached below his waist.

Oliver’s stomach muscles clenched as his wife’s hand rested there and he arched an eyebrow in her direction, his hand tangling in her hair. “It’s early, we’ve probably got a half hour before the alarm goes off,” He told her lightly.

Chloe tilted her head up and smirked. “A half hour huh?” She asked lightly as she cupped his cheek and slid a leg between his. “I wonder how we should pass the time,” She teased while nipping lightly at his jaw.

Oliver groaned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled them over so she was flat against her back beneath him. He smirked at the surprise on her face before he dipped his head down and captured her lips in a leisurely kiss. He coaxed her mouth open, slipping his tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss.

He loved how soft she felt beneath him and how she smelled of fresh linen and lavender. But most of all he loved that they had this uninterrupted time together. Their lives were never easy and they didn’t have nearly as much alone time as Oliver would have liked, but at least they had this. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

Oliver’s heartbeat picked up speed as he pushed the rest of the covers out of his way, sliding his hand over her thigh, gripping it, and pulling it to rest on his hip as before settling his body between her legs. “I love you,” He whispered as he shifted his head and pressed a kiss against her neck.

Chloe moaned lightly arching her body against his as she threaded her fingers through his hair and let her eyes slide shut, the feel of his mouth sucking on her neck making her gasp as she tried to bring their bodies closers together. She tightened her hands in his hair and tugged his head up so she could meet his eyes.

Oliver arched an eyebrow at her as he slowly shifted his hips forward. Chloe bit her bottom lip as she cupped his cheek with her other hand. “I love you too.” She said softly as she leaned up and covered his mouth with hers. She took a breath, her body arching as he slid inside of her, her hands gripping his back and mid section tightly. Chloe moaned before fusing their mouths together and using the momentum of her body to flip him over so she was straddling his waist, riding him.

Oliver’s hand slid up her back and as the light poured in on them he made love to his wife. He figured that they might not have every second of every day to spend together, despite how much they tried, but they would always have these stolen moments together.


End file.
